


Hell Changes Everyone

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/Supernatural fanart photo manipulation style. Buffy/Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Changes Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters nor do I own the pictures that were used in this manipulation. If this manip inspires you to write your own story please leave me a review with a link so that I might be able to read it.

This bunny is based on the idea that Sam found some way to pull Dean from Hell.

**Bunny**

****_Buffy Summers jumped into an unknown portal to save her sister._

_She went Hell._

_Dean Winchester sold his soul to save his brother._

_He went Hell._

_They found each other in Hell, but their friends and family brought them back._

_Hell changes everyone. They weren't the same Buffy and Dean. They were different. They were changed. They were demons._

__

__

I adore the black and white, but I also really loved the red accents in the colored manip. I couldn't find a way of seamlessly bringing them together, so I'll let you choose your favorite.


End file.
